


Soft and Sweet

by OxyMoron1610



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Brief Cuddling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Jealous Alec Lightwood, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21801256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OxyMoron1610/pseuds/OxyMoron1610
Summary: Magnus was supposed to pay attention to his patient, loving, always-eager boyfriend not his perfect, smart, humble boyfriend’s sister! It was unjust!
Relationships: Magnus Bane & Isabelle Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 2
Kudos: 68





	Soft and Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> So I actually wrote this for a different couple in my own book but who can pass up fluffy Malec and Magnus and Izzy being besties??

My sister and the love of my life were best friends. Should be a good thing right? Wrong.  
I’m not the jealous type; I can deal with my boyfriend hanging around with someone else for long periods of time as long as he comes back to me at some point. But if he’s hanging out with them more than me?  
Magnus should be in MY room with ME. But no! He’s with Izzy again.  
And I can’t even sleep properly because they’re laughing too loud and the walls are too thin and I’ve had a really hard week alright!  
I jolt awake at the sound thudding through my room. “ _Alexander_?”  
“What. Could. You. Possibly. Want?” I gritted through my teeth while simultaneously wondering if the police would be able to track me down from my arrows if a couple of them somehow ended up in a certain high warlock of Brooklyn and his annoyingly giddy accomplice.   
Magnus just giggles, and I can see Isabelle poking her head out from the hall. “Can I have your mobile charger please? This strange piece of mundane technology keeps dying, and we’re trying to watch something.”  
I groan and hit my head on the wall above my head exactly three times before giving up and handing it to him. They began to retreat back to one of the other many rooms in Magnus’s loft. I stretch out my hand and say, “Oh, hold on, darling. There’s a price with that.” I pull him back towards me and smother him with kisses until he escapes my arms.  
He sticks his tongue out at me, and I very maturely do it back at him. Izzy pulls MY boyfriend out of my room, and that’s the last I see of the two of them tonight.

  
The next morning, I’m woken up yet again from the sound of laughter, but this time it’s softer and much more subdued. Magnus and Izzy had both woken up early enough to make me an apology breakfast.  
I walked into the kitchen to see Magnus trying to pour the correct amount of waffle mix into the mundane waffle mix I had bought him for anniversary last month.  
I walked up to him and put my arms around his waist. I leaned in and kissed his neck, breathing in the smell of his shampoo that I loved so much.  
“Oh! Good morning, _Alexander_! Did you sleep well?” Magnus chirped.  
“No, since you weren’t there,” I pouted a little. Magnus turned in my arms and pressed a short kiss to my lips before focusing back on the annoying, always beeping waffle maker. Very distantly I can hear Izzy mumbling about how it was too early for us to be so sickeningly sweet.  
I guess I could forgive them both... for now.


End file.
